Süßer Fluch
by NymphadoraT
Summary: Wurmschwanz erzählt aus der Zeit der Marauder und einem Duell mit Folgen...
1. Süßer Fluch 1

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören dahin, woher sie stammen, nämlich J.K.R.  
  
Erläuterung: Es spielt in der Zeit, in der James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Severus Snape / Schniefelus auf Hogwarts gegangen sind.  
  
Ebenfalls wird das Ganze aus der Sicht von Peter (Wurmschwanz) erzählt.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Neiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!" Moony schlug die Hände hinter den Kopf "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"  
  
Er sah Sirius und James genervt und sauer an.  
  
"Was wird denn das schon wieder?" fragte er anklagend.  
  
Tatze zuckte lässig die Schultern, wärend Krone versuchte ihm alles zu erklären "Sieh mal Moony, er hat uns rausgefordert und wir haben zugesagt. Du weißt doch eh, dass wir gewinnen."  
  
Mit gewinnendem Grinsen schaute er kurz zu Sirius um sich zu vergewissern, dass er recht hatte, dann schaute er zu mir.  
  
Ich nickte nur zustimmend und wandte mich dann an Remus:" Krone hat Recht, wenn er sagt er gewinnt. Die beiden sind immerhin die besten auf der Schule. Was will Severus..." Sirius hob die Augenbraun, und ich korrigierte mich "...Schniefelus denn gegen die beiden ausrichten?"  
  
James nickte mir zumunternd zu und sah auf eine Antwort wartend zu Moony.  
  
"Weißt du Wurmschwanz, er wird nen Trumpf im Ärmel haben, sonst hätte er die beiden nicht herausgefordert." meinte er leicht genervt und massierte sich den Nasenrücken.  
  
Ich sah auf den Boden. Schon wieder hatte man nur auf mir rumgehackt. Ich konnte wohl nie etwas richtig machen, sagte ich mir. Jemand legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Als ich aufsah, schenkte Krone mir ein Zwinkern und ich vergass meine Betrübniss und grinste fröhlich.  
  
Tatze versuchte derweil Moony umzustimmen, der ziemlich ferig mit den Nerven zu sein schien. "...was können wir schon dafür, er wills ja nicht anderst."  
  
Moony sah auf und schaute grimming zu Tazte" Ihr wollt es ja nicht anderst. Macht doch was ihr wollt. Er wird euch diesmal besiegen, darauf wette ich!" zischte er und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Griffindor Schlafsaal.  
  
James und Sirius wächselten betrübt Blicke und fingen dann an zu grinsen.  
  
"Also, was für nen Fluch bekommt der gute alte Schniefelus diesmal an den Hals?" begann James sofort zu planen.  
  
Während die beiden ihre Bücher hollten, setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Da viel mir ein Fluch ein, der den beiden bestimmt gefallen könnte.  
  
"Wie...wie wäre es mit diesem Fluch, bei dem man glaubt ein Esel würde einen die ganze Zeit tretten?" sprach ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme, aber stolz auf mich, was beigetragen zu haben.  
  
Prompt sah Sirius zu mir und winkte ab " Nein Wurmschwanz, der ist lasch. Wenn er uns schon herrausfordert, muss es was wirklich Gutes sein." meinte er, während er weiter nach seinen Büchern stöberte.  
  
Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz... immer nannten sie mich so. Okay ich gab zu, am Anfang hat es mir gefallen, weil alle einen passenden Namen hatten. Aber mit der Zeit hörte es sich jämmerlich an. Ich fühlte mich unbedeutend, so wie jetzt auch. Nie kam mal eine wirklich gute Idee von mir. Ich war wie ein Anhängsell, dass dauernd nervte. Ich fühlte mich elend...  
  
"Ich habs!" rief Sirius "Wie wäre es mit dem Zauber, der eine Wetterwolke über den Kopf zaubert? Die bekommt er bestimmt so schnell nicht wieder weg. Und wenn wir eine Wetterwolke zaubern, die regnet und donnert und blitz, ist er den ganzen Tag blamiert und nervt. Ausserdem ist alles nass, wo er sich dann befindet oder befinunden hat." strahle er und scahute fragend zu James, der gerade aufgesehen hatte.  
  
"Das ist die Idee!" grinste Krone und klatsche in die Hände. "Tatzte du bist genial!"  
  
Ich nickte zustimmend, sagte aber kein Wort. Ich traute mich wohl nicht etwas zu sagen, nachdem mich Tazte so dumm angefahren hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß." sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln, das den Mädchen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wohl gut gefallen hätte. "Ich bin nicht umsonst Sirius Black." gab er arrogant wider.  
  
James verdrehte die Augen und grinste dann. "Ok Sirius Black, wie wäre es, wenn du uns auch den dazu gehörigen Zaber sagst?"  
  
Sirius stutze und sah sich dann leicht verlegen um. "Tja, also den Zauber,...." er stockte und brach ab, als wäre ihm etwas wichtiges eingefallen. Dann sprach er etwas leiser weiter "Den Zauberspruch weiß nur Moony." Er verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er eben in einen sauren Apfel gebissen. " Und der gibt ihn uns bestimmt nicht!"  
  
"Verdammt!" James ließ seine eine Faust in seine andere Hand knallen und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Ich schauta nachdenklich auf den Boden, dann hörte ich mich selber sagen "Wie wäre es wenn wir ihn einfach mal fragen." Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vorgehabt, dass zu sagen, weil ich genau wusste, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, aber ich hatte es gesagt und es war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.  
  
"Prima Wurmschwanz!" meinte James, als wäre ihm der Gedanke ebenfalls gekommen, "dann mach dich auf den Weg und gib uns dann Bescheid"  
  
Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Ich war wieder derjenige, der es richtig biegen durfte. Ich schlurfte aus dem Schlafsaal, um nach Moony zu suchen.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So erstes Kapitel fertig ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Über reviews würd ich mich freuen. 


	2. Süßer Fluch 2

Disclaimer: Auch heute und hier gehören die Charactere immernoch J.K.R.  
  
So weiter gehts:  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Mit langen Schritten durchquerte ich den Gemeinschaftsraum, indem sich eindeutig Remus nicht befand. So vermuttete ich, dass er nur noch in der Bibliotek sein könnte. Auf dem Weg dorthin hielt mich noch eine kleine Schar Mädchen auf, die von mir wissen wollte, wo sich derweil Sirius und James befanden. Ich gab wie immer lieb, höfflich und ausfürhlich (zitternd und stotternd) Antwort und begab mich dann in die Bibliotek. Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Moony war hier. Er saß vertieft hinter einem kleinen Stappel Büchern und schien mich wohl gesehen zu haben, denn er rutsche ein Stück weiter hinter sein Buch.  
  
"Moony..." begann ich zögernd.  
  
"Mmhh....?"  
  
Eine spärchliche Antwort, auf die mir anfangs keine Reaktion einfiel. So begann ich einfach Tazte und Krones Idee vorzutragen, wobei ich strikt darauf achtete, seine Mimik im Auge zu behanlten. Bis zum Ende der Geschichte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht aber zusehend so schlecht, dass ich am Ende nicht mal mehr traute zu sagen, weswegen ich ihm das alles erzählte.  
  
So saßen wir nun zu zweit in der Bibliotek und schwiegen uns an. Mit zunehmendem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend äusserte ich mich schließlich zu seinen Büchern "Ließt du die alle?"  
  
Natürlich war das mal wieder die schlechteste Frage, die ich hätte stellen können. Denn Remus schiendies noch nicht mal annähernd wichtig zu halten. Er hob nicht mal den Koüpf, geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt antwortete.  
  
Nach einer Weile jedoch legte er mit einem Seufzen das Buch weg und schaute zu mir. "Sie wollen von mir also den Zauberspruch?"  
  
Er hatte es erraten. So musste ich ihm immerhin nicht mehr erklären, weswegen ich da war. So nickte ich nur und wartete auf weiteres.  
  
"Wenn sie meinen. Aber ich habe mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Und ich will auch nichts von all dem wissen, verstanden?"  
  
Wieder brachte ich keinen Ton raus, und so nickte ich abermals.  
  
Moony schloss kurz die Augen. Er versuchte sich wohl den genauen Wortlaut des Zauberspruchs in den Kopf zu rufen. Nach einem verstrichenen Augenblick öffnete er seine Augen wieder und kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Pergamentfetzen. Säuberlich und gut erkennbar schrieb er dort eine Formel auf und gab diese dann mir. Dann nahm er ein neues Buch und binnen weniger Augenblicke, nahm er von mir keine Notiz mehr.  
  
So stand ich auf und schlurfte aus der Bibliotek zurück zum Griffindor Turm.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. Trozdem bin ich der Meinung, dass es so oke ist. Reviews? Jap , aber immer doch ^^ 


	3. Süßer Fluch 3

Disclaimer: Auch hier gilt: Alle Charas gehören J.K.R.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Als ich oben ankam verstummten Krone und Tazte sofort, als wollten die beiden nicht, dass ich etwas mithören könnte.  
  
"Hier!" ich reichte Krone den Zettel und setzte mich dazu. Während Krone anfing zu jubeln und sich wie ein kleiner Junge zu freuen, musterte Sirius mich, als ob er sich versichern wolle, dass das worüber die beiden gesprochen hatte gestimmt hatte.  
  
Mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, sie könnten über mich geredet haben. So wie Tazte mich gerade zu unter Augenschein nahm, war es ziemlich sicher nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes gewesen. Trotz allem lächelte ich.  
  
"Wir siegen Tatze!" James sprang auf um den Zauberspruch auszuprobieren.  
  
Und genau das war das Stichwort für mich zu verschwinden. Denn es war mir garantiert, dass wenn ich mich nicht verdünisierte, ich das Opfer darstellen würde. So stand ich wieder auf und winkte den beiden kurz zu. Dann ging ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mir entgegen kamen zwei Griffindor, die ich nicht weiter kannte. Nur vom sehen her. Das waren also Sirius und James Auserwählten. Ich malte mir insgeheim aus, wie die beiden in weniger als ein paar Minuten wieder die Treppe runtergerannt kommen würden. Kreischend und Krone und Tatze verfluchend. Lily würde stink sauer sein.  
  
"Aaaahhh.....!!!" kreischend und zitternd kamen die beiden wieder runter. Ich hatte Recht behalten. Ihnen folgten zu meinen Verblüffen James und Sirius. Gut gelaund schauten sie sich nach mir um und winkten mir zu, ich solle zu ihnen kommen.  
  
Ich strich meinen Umhang glatt und stand auf. Mit kurzem Zögern durchquerte ich den Raum und blieb vor den beiden stehen.  
  
"Wasn los?" gab ich kleinlaut aus meinem Mund preis.  
  
James und Sirius grinsten sich kurz an, dann sprach Sirius triumphierend. " Wir können den Zauber. Also lassen wir Schniefelus natürlich nicht warten. Kommst du mit?" Er zuckte mit den Augenbraun und in seinen Augen machte sich ein nicht gutheißendes Funkeln breit.  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, was sie wohl als ´Ja´ deuteten. Sie drehten sich um und gingen schon los. Ich folgte ihnen. Wir prallten erstmal Moony entgegen, der eigentlich nur vorhatte an uns vorbei zu gehen. James schlang mit einem Ruck seiner perfekten Reaktionen einen Arm um Moonys Schultern und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Was?" fragte er genervt und mit seiner Schulter machte er einen kurzen Ruck, sodass James lästige Hand von seinen Schultern glitt.  
  
"Ach, wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu Schniefelus. Du kommst doch sicher mit, Marauder?" Das Wort ´Marauder´ sprach James extra betont. Er hatte wohl beabsichtigt Moony daran zu erinnern, dass er ebenfalls dazu gehörte und sich nicht so leicht rausreden konnte.  
  
Es schien zu wirken. Remus verdrehte einen Augenblick die Augen, gab aber nach.  
  
"Meinetwegen" murmelte er kaum hörbar. Mir viel auf, dass unser aller wertgeschätzter Moony heute besonders blass aussah und beschloss ihn später darauf anzusprechen.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Ende vorerst. Ich muss ja erst weiter schreiben. Also reviewt schön.^^ 


End file.
